Twisted
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Dia tidak tahu semua ini berawal darimana dan kapan. Memorinya tidak jelas—mungkin karena dia masih anak-anak. Ingatan mengenai sejak kapan melihat wajahnya sendiri terasa begitu menyakitkan itu mengabur. Tidak jelas. Sayo tidak ingat pada titik mana, ia merasa sangat hancur untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya sendiri. Hikawa Twin ft Lisa. Slight LisaSayo


**Twisted  
**Saya nggak memiliki Bang Dream  
Saya hanya mempunyai cerita ini

.

Hikawa Sayo tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu semua ini berawal darimana dan kapan. Memorinya tidak jelas—mungkin karena dia masih anak-anak. Ingatan mengenai sejak kapan melihat wajahnya sendiri terasa begitu menyakitkan itu mengabur. Tidak jelas. Sayo tidak ingat pada titik mana, ia merasa sangat hancur untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya sendiri.

Memandang pantulan wajahnya memicu berbagai gelombang aneh. Selanjutnya, gelombang aneh itu akan memporak-porakan dirinya dengan kasar. Amarah menyeruak begitu saja. Sekumpulan perasaan itu mencekik dirinya—**benci**.

Hal itu terjadi dengan dua cara—lewat cermin maupun ketika melihat sang adik. Amarah itu menggerogotinya dirinya bersama dengan kewarasannya. Tenggelam dalam lautan irasionalitas. Menyeretnya untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengan kebencian. Dia tidak bisa bernafas—karam.

Sejak kapan hanya sekedar melihat terasa begitu memilukan?

Sayo yakin, ia juga sangat bahagia bermain bersama kembarannya dahulu. Bila diingat, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan. Mulai dari bermain dengan anjing tetangga sebelah, bermain di taman, terutama menghabiskan sore dengan ayunan, kejar-kejaran, bermain petak umpet, menggambar—apalagi? Mereka berdua selalu bersama, menerima kata-kata bagaimana mereka memang dua saudara kembar yang sangat akur. Sterotip menyangkut pada mereka dan mereka memeluknya dengan senang hati.

Sayo bahagia bersama Hina.

Bermain, tidak, tidak perlu bermain, menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kembaran bisa sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya, tadi langit berenda biru tahu-tahu sudah berganti dengan cepat.

"_Sayo, kau kakak, jaga adikmu dengan baik ya!_"—

"_Tolong jadi contoh yang baik untuknya, ya? Sayo kan kakak"—_

"_Kau memang kakak yang hebat ya, Sayo-chan"—_

Hikawa Sayo sangat menyayangi Hina. Sayo akan melindungi Hina. Sayo akan menjaga Hina. Sayo akan menjadi contoh yang baik bagi Hina. Seperti apa yang ibu dan ayahnya katakan sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Seperti apa yang bibi tetangga katakan sembari memberikannya gula-gula untuk mereka berdua. Seperti yang Sayo tonton di televisi yang bercerita sang kakak yang akan melindungi si adik.

Seperti yang Sayo inginkan ketika melihat senyuman mengembang di wajah si adik. Tidak perlu meminta, Sayo pasti akan siap dan berada di sisi Hina. Karena Hina adalah adiknya.

.

Mahluk pembenci wortel itu memandang jendela di sisi kirinya lekat-lekat. Menyesap aroma kopi yang ia sukai. Pukul 8 pagi dan dia sudah duduk-duduk manis di café yang sepi. Yah, memang itu tujuannya. Menikmati pagi tanpa banyak suara bising yang menganggu.

"Jangan bengong dong, Sayo!", suara yang agak cempereng. Nyaris kontras dengan kedamaian pagi hari yang Sayo dambakan. Sayo memanufer mata hijaunya untuk memberi sebuah lirikan. Rambut coklat yang ikal dan cantik, seorang _gyaru _yang tidak pernah Sayo sangka akan menjadi teman satu _band_-nya yang notabenenya sangat serius untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

Sayo menaruh mug putih itu kalem dan mengangguk tenang. Kontras dengan suasana kepala dan dadanya yang berteriak-teriak dengan ganas. Dan teriakan itu hanya mampu didengar oleh Sayo sendiri.

Imai Lisa atau yang ia panggil, "Imai-_san_" itu tersenyum khas kucingnya. Sayo selalu merasa campur aduk melihat senyuman milik gadis modis itu. Imai-_san_ selalu melempar senyum santai, tapi mengandung berbagai makna tersendiri. Ditambah sepasang mata berwarna hazel yang selalu saja mampu melemparnya sedikit mengigil—takut, risih, semua bercampur aduk. Apalagi, dengan pertemuan mereka ini dan Imai-_san _memasang mode "Ibu dari Roselia" miliknya yang maha tahu.

"Ada apa, Sayo?", Imai-_san _memanggil. Mengetes riak di air yang terlihat kalem, tenang, dan stabil itu. Si air terlihat sedemikian mapannya, seolah mampu menopang dirinya sendiri dengan lihai. Tapi, sang _bassist _tahu, si air jauh lebih emosional yang ia kira. Dengan sedikit sentuhan dan cumbu iseng lemparan batu, air akan menunjukan riaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu, Imai-_san_", Sayo berucap. Kedua iris hijau kebiruan miliknya bergetar takut. Bila mata adalah jendela untuk orang-orang mengintip jiwamu—maka si _guitarist _mempunyai gorden yang tebal. Cukup tebal sehingga hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mengintip isi rumah disana itu.

"Kau terburu-buru", Sayo tersenyum kecut dan mengarahkan telujuknya ke kerah lawan bicara. Kemudian disambut dengan tawa renyah bersama dengan usaha untuk merapihkan menampilannya.

"Karena kau memanggilku~", balas Imai-_san _riang. Memanggil mahluk cerewet itu kesini dengan keinginan Sayo sendiri, itu yang dilakukan Sayo. Sayo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memulai dari mana, dan apa yang harus ia berikan. Lidahnya terlalu kelu dan kepalanya melolong perih.

Jadi, Sayo memilih untuk bisu. Detik itu, Sayo sangat bersyukur Imai-_san _tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun selain tersenyum menenangkan dan dua mata yang memancarkan kehangatan. Imai-_san _seolah berkata,

"Aku akan menunggu. Tenanglah"—dalam senyap, Sayo membalas dengan "iya".

.

Apa yang menyebabkan masa kebahagiaan itu luntur begitu saja?

Benaknya mengajukan pertanyaan dengan riang dan menghina. Pemain gitar itu tidak menjawab. Dia juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah dibawa ke ruang nostalgia. Lengkap dengan pemandangan yang sama. Replika yang sempurna. Cakrawala jingga itu begitu familiar. Dirinya merasa tubuhnya menjadi mengecil. Bahkan dia bisa melihat tas kuning selempang zaman dia menduduki taman kanak-kanak.

Sayo tidak siap menghadap ke kanan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berhenti. Kepalanya bergerak begitu saja, tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya begitu saja. Sial. Tentu, dia melihat wajahnya sendiri. Sangat mirip. Sebab kala itu, Sayo memutuskan untuk memiliki gaya rambut seperti Hina. Sayo ingat sekali mereka berdua suka sekali mengerjai orang orang disekitar mereka untuk menebak yang manakah Sayo? Yang manakah Hina?

Hina tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Kedua manik hijaunya seolah memiliki berlian yang besar, "Onee-chan keren banget! Tinggi banget tadi", seru Hina terkagum-kagum. Sayo juga tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tersenyum bangga. Sayo ingat bagaimana dia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya dalam ayunan barusan. Ia senang Hina melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum—perasaannya sebagai kakak tidak bisa dideskipsikan.

"_Yosh_! Hina juga akan coba!"—Sayo tahu bagaimana cerita ini berakhir.

Entah mengapa sekedar menghabiskan sore hari dengan bermain ayunan—hal favoritnya bisa begitu menyakitkan. Kegiatan favoritnya ternoda dengan perasaan yang lain yang membuat hati miliknya runtuh.

"Onee-chan! Lihat! Aku tinggi sekaliiii!"

Sayo tidak paham bagaimana tawa dari Hina membuat kupingnya panas. Sayo tidak mengerti bagaimana panggilan "Onee-chan" dari Hina bisa membuatnya muak. Sayo tidak memahami bagaimana menghabiskan waktu bersama menjadi sesuatu yang ia ingin hindari bagaimanapun.

Punggung mungil Hina yang menyapa penglihatannya dengan Hina yang sesunguhnya berayun sangat tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari apa yang Sayo lakukan sebelumnya. Lebih tinggi. Hina seolah berada di ketinggian yang tidak bisa Sayo raih meskipun dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin.

Padahal, Sayo-lah yang menunjukan pada Hina bagaimana caranya. Padahal, barusan Sayo yakin bahwa hari ini dirinya-lah yang akan menang disini.

"Ah…"—Walau hanya sekali, Sayo ingin menang dari Hina. Bukan, memang agak menyebalkan ketika Sayo harus mengikhlaskan setengah kantung _gummy_ miliknya karena kalah. Tapi, selalu saja—Sayo harus mengikhlaskannya.

Karena Sayo selalu kalah.

Sayo tidak pernah menang.

**Ini rutinitas yang biasa dengan hasil yang mampu diduga.**

Begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Entah sejak kapan bermain bersama dengan sang adik yang begitu ia sayangi bisa menjadi seperti ini. Permainan yang begitu mengasyikan terasa hampa dan kosong. Kemudian, perasaan lain mulai menghampirinya.

.

Dia ingin berteriak—

Sekedar teriakan tidak jelas juga tidak apa. Sungguh. Sayo hanya ingin berteriak. Sekalipun tidak masalah. Perasaan jelek kemudian membelenggu dirinya, membuat dirinya nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi, si kepala hijau berambut panjang itu, masih tetap berusaha.

Tapi, Sayo tetap membungkam mulutnya. Hijau dan coklat beradu dengan tanpa ada gejolak. Hijau menyakiti dirinya sendiri sementara si coklat menonton dengan cemas tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sayo ingin berteriak pada mahluk dihadapannya. Mencurahkan satu atau dua hal kecil juga tidak apa-apa.

Lawan bicaranya juga diam. Tetapi, terlihat dengan jelas kedua manik coklat itu memancarkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Tapi, dia menunggu. Terus menunggu. Menunggu gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya membuka mulut. Teman masa kecil _vocalist _dari Roselia itu takut untuk sekedar memegang tangan dihadapannya yang bergetar.

Ia takut menghancurkan Sayo. Menyentuh Sayo. Mengumbar mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar menyamankan si kakak dari Hina. Imai Lisa takut. Jadi, Lisa hanya bisa menunggu.

Seolah Sayo adalah mahluk yang paling rapuh di muka bumi ini.

Sangat jarang Sayo mengajaknya keluar. Berdua apalagi. Lima jari Lisa sudah cukup untuk menghitung seberapa sering Sayo mengeluarkan inisiatif. Perempuan yang bisa menyaingikeminiman ekspresiteman masa kecilnya itu—terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini.

Lisa ingin melindunginya. Terserah bila ini instingnya sebagai seseorang yang dicap _care taker _atau ibu dari Roselia. Walau mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu tanpa bicara dan hanya duduk berhadapan, tidak masalah. Sejam, dua jam, beberapa jam, atau bahkan seharian juga tidak masalah. Tindakan ini bukan sebuah obligasi akibat Sayo menjadi tumpuannya tentang masalah band mereka tempo lalu. Bukan. Setidaknya, tidak sepenuhnya.

Lisa hanya ingin membantu Sayo. Sedikit banyak.

Walau mata si _guitarist_ berkaca-kaca dan masih membungkam bibirnya. Tidak masalah. Lisa akan menunggu.

.

"Selamat ya, Hina-_chan_!"

Masa sekolah dasar melebihi masa kanak-kanak—perasaan yang membelenggu Sayo itu. Perasaan itu tidak sekedar menarik-narik kecil ujung hatinya. Kini perasaan itu mulai berbisik manis dan meremas hatinya kuat. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

Segalanya semakin kacau. Berantakan. Si kakak mulai meninggalkan Hina sendiri tanpa menunggu kegiatan kelasnya. Kalaupun mereka pulang bersama, tak lagi mereka bergandengan tangan. Tidak lagipula mereka bermain di sore hari karena Sayo memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Tidak ada lagi, penyerahan setengah kantong _gummy _pada si pemenang. Karena Sayo lelah bertaruh. Hasilnya sudah diprediksi dengan jelas. Seperti saat ini, saat Sayo mati-matian menentang pikiran yang dikikis oleh rasa iri dengan berusaha mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari Hina.

Nomor 2—disanalah ia menemukan namanya.

Tepat di bawah nama sang adik.

"Nomor 2 lagi ya, Sayo-_san_. Hahaha… Adikmu memang hebat!"—_Hentikan_.

"Sedih sekali ya. Padahal kakak Hikawa itu ambis banget. Kalah sama adiknya lagi"—_Cukup._

"Selamat menjadi nomer dua ya"—_Diam._

"Onee-_chan_! Lihat! Lihat! Aku nomer satu!"—_Kumohon._

_Kau tidak akan bisa. Kau akan selalu menjadi bayangan untuk Hina. Kau akan selalu menjadi tanah dan pupuk untuknya agar bisa bersinar lebih cerah. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menentang takdirmu. Sudah sewajarnya malam mengejar sang siang—tetapi tetap saja sang mentari lebih memilih siang. Sementara sang malam hanya bisa merangis-rangis sisaan. Pecahan bintang dan bulan yang mati yang menyala atas belas kasihan mentari._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Padahal, sudah mati-matian dia belajar!

Padahal, ia sudah berlatih berminggu-minggu untuk tes olahraga!

Padahal, Sayo sudah berusaha! Sungguh! Sayo sudah berusaha! Percayalah. Begitu selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, ia akan bergulat dengan buku-bukanya menoba menghafal rumus, mengerjakan soal, ataupun menghafal beberapa nama latin, atau berlatih menulis. Setiap hari. Sang kakak sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk menang. Untuk bisa berlari dengan Hina yang akan mengekori di belakangnya. Sayo akan berlari, untuk melindungi sang adik dari rintangan di depan. Sayo berlari, untuk menjadi contoh bagi sang adik yang amat disayanginya.

Sayo—

"Pergilah, Hina. Aku tidak ada waktu untukmu", berucap dengan dingin. Menjauh. Karena keberadaan Hina seperti memakan kewarasannya dan melahirkan kebencian dalam yang tak memiliki alasan yang logis. Sayo hanya bisa menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengepalkan tangan satunya.

—Sayo menghancurkan segalanya. Sayo tidak punya apapun lagi. Hina mengambil segalanya. Tidak ada serpihan yang bisa Sayo ambil. Semuanya—Padahal, dia yang memulai itu duluan. Padahal, dia berusaha agar berhasil.

"Lihat! Lihat! Onee-_chan_! Aku bisa!"

**Ini tidak adil.**

Kenapa—? Hanya dengan satu kali demostrasi, Hikawa Hina mampu meng-_copy paste _segalanya dengan sempurna. Bahkan, tiga kali jauh lebih baik. Hina mampu melakukan sesuatu yang Sayo berhari-hari coba lakukan dengan mudah dan lebih sempurna. Dalam semua itu, cahaya hidup Sayo direnggut oleh Hina. Seolah sesuai dengan nama mereka. Sayo diam dan gelap hasil dari langit malam.

.

Imai Lisa menobatkan dirinya sebagai tukang ikut campur urusan orang. Mulai dari urusan si penyuka kucing sahabat masa kecilnya, hei, Yukina tidak pernah minta tolong pada Lisa. Bahkan, pikirannya terlalu objektif untuk membiarkan teman masa kecil masuk ke _band _impiannya. Bersyukur, Lisa menemukan keajaiban dari permainan ketika audisinya itu sebagai _bassist _cadangan.

Tidak mengejutkan bila Lisa mulai menyentuh Sayo—oke, itu terdengar mesum. Tapi memang nyatanya begitu. Esensi dari seseorang tidak terletak pada fisik, tetapi pada hati dan pemikirannya. Lisa cukup ikut campur. Bagaimanapun, Hina adalah teman sekelas dan Sayo adalah teman satu _band_-nya.

Lisa merasa dirinya sendiri egois.

Menyentuh dan meraba tembok Hikawa Sayo. Kemudian meruntuhkan itu semua demi melihat sisi paling jujur dan paling lemah milik seorang Hikawa Sayo. Seperti detik ini, mereka berdua tidak bertukar kata. Sekedar saling melihat satu sama lain. Lisa hanya diam melihat air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata lawan bicaranya. Lisa juga diam ketika Sayo menyentuh ujung kukunya.

Sayo seperti biasa tidak mengatakan apapun. Sama seperti sesi pertemuan mereka di pagi hari yang diisi mereka berdua saja. Sayo tidak mengumbar kata apapun mengenai tangisnya. Begitu pula Lisa yang tidak memberikan respon apapun dalam beberapa waktu.

Mereka memang cukup sering bertemu yang tentunya selalu dimulai dengan si _brunette _yang mengajak. Pada awalnya, mereka cuma makan di restoran cepat saji dengan Lisa yang mengiming-iming kentang goreng lezat kesukaan gadis yang lahir pada bulan maret. Sayo mengangguk, walau Lisa sangat yakin Sayo paham _pretext _kentang goreng dan sekedar _bonding _antar anggota Roselia.

Isu mengenai Hikawa bersaudara. Apalagi?

Sesekali Lisa akan bertanya tentang bagaimana Hina hari ini. Dan pada satu titik, entah dimana itu Lisa mulai maju lebih jauh bersama dengan Sayo yang membuka dirinya lebih lebar. Hal itu dipicu dengan Sayo yang menjadi batu sandaran untuk Lisa pada permasalahan tempo lalu—mengagetkan, memang. Namun kedua belah pihak setuju.

Hubungan duo Hikawa bersaudara itu pun kian membaik. Sang Orihime dan Hikoboshi menjadi dekat lagi. Lisa merasa dirinya bagai burung magpie, jembatan untuk mereka berdua berekonsilasi manis. Menuju selangkah ke hubungan yang lebih utopis—bila tidak menyakitkan.

Tapi, sang burung Magpie tahu. Orihime berusaha untuk menyembuhkan sayatan luka yang dalam di hatinya yang diakibatkan Hikoboshi. Tapi, penyembuhan luka itu membutuhkan waktu. Dan sekalipun sembuh juga akan mennyisakan bekas. Bekas luka yang tidak akan bisa hilang bagaimanapun caranya. Hal yang malang terjadi bila dengan luka yang sembuh, bekas luka yang nyata, hinggap virus yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Atau si pemilik luka selalu berimajinasi bahwa lukanya ada—lukanya menggerogotinya.

_Inferiority complex _yang dimiliki gadis bersurai hijau kebiruan itu memang parah. _Inferiority Complex _itulah yang menggerogoti Hikawa Sayo perlahan dan pasti. Menyeret Sayo untuk jatuh ke dalam lubang kebencian bercampur rasa bersalah tak terbatas.

Kebencian Sayo terhadap Hina—bakat, sifat, dan sikap Hina itu memang besar. Tetapi, hal itu juga bisa dikatakan sama dengan rasa sayangnya terhadap si adik. Bagaimanapun, Hina adalah adiknya. Kembarannya. Lahir di hari yang sama dengan beberapa jam lebih lama. Bagaimanapun juga—

—Hina adalah saudaranya, kembarannya, dan adiknya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Rasa sayang bercampur rasa benci itu menghasilkan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Rasa bersalah yang merantai tiap pergerakan Sayo. Rasa bersalah yang selalu menusuk tajam punggungnya. Rasa bersalah yang selalu berbisik manis di kupinngnya berkata bahwa ini adalah dosa. Rasa bersalah karena tindakan Sayo beberapa tahun ini sangat kejam terhadap si adik. Rasa bersalah karena dia sudah gagal menjadi kakak. Jangankan menjaga—bertatapan saja tak mampu.

Lebih dari itu, Sayo membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci dirinya sendiri yang benci terhadap adiknya. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang iri terhadap cahaya sang adik. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang menghancurkan segalanya. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk membenci.

Imai Lisa tahu itu.

.

Tidak mengejutkan ketika Sayo mendapati ekspresi terkejut sang adik dikala pengumuman lulus tidak dan masuk ke SMP mana. Air wajah Hina sangat _shock_ dan melanturkan pertanyaan mengapa Sayo tidak memberitahu apapun kepadanya. Dan Sayo hanya menutup pintu kamarnya, berujar bahwa itu bukan urusan Hina. Masa kecil bersama dengan embel-embel kembar harus ditutup rapat—itu alasannya. Itulah kebohongan, bukan, parsial yang sangat kecil dari kebenaran sesungguhnya.

Sang kakak memilih Sekolah Menengah Pertama Hanasakigawa. Sementara sang adik tetap lanjut ke Haneoka. Sayo tidak terkejut melihat ekspresi Hina. Karena ia sudah meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk tutup mulut mengenai keputusannya ini—dengan dalih kebohongan dan jujur parsial lainnya.

Rutinitas kecil yang terisa sudah terbuang jauh karena jarak sekolah mereka terlalu jauh. Terlalu merepotkan—dalih Sayo kepda permintaan Hina untuk sesekali pulang bersama. Sayo masih terbayang wajah dan suara Hina yang sangat kecewa terhadap penolakannya. Dan masih teringat juga pada dirinya yang langsung bangkit meninggalkan. Tidak ada lagi pulang bersama. Tidak ada lagi suara Hina. Tidak ada lagi ucapan 'Wah kalian sangat dekat, ya' dari mulut para tetangga.

Tidak ada.

"Hina, tolong jangan ikuti aku"

Potongan rambut yang berbeda. Baju yang tak lagi kembar. Sekolah yang berbeda. Peralatan yang berbeda pula.

Sayo juga menanggalkan foto mereka berdua dari meja dan temboknya. Kemudian menaruh semua itu di dalam kardus besar dan menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Sayo mulai menabung untuk membeli gitar lantaran kagum terhadap suara musik yang didengarnya di Live House lantaran diseret oleh temannya. Suara dari alat yang disebut gitar itu menggodanya. Menjeratnya dalam alunan yang takkan bisa dia lupakan.

Untuk sesaat, Sayo benar-benar terlepas dari belengu realita bahwa Hina akan mengekori dan merebut segalanya.

Tetapi, begitu memasuki jenjang Sekolah Menengah Atas. Sayo kembali jatuh kepada pelukan kenyataan. Realita dan mimpi buruknya—Hina merebut semuanya dari Sayo. Begitu kedua matanya menemukan poster warna warni bertuliskan PASTEL PALETTES dengan sosok _guitarist _yang amat familiar dalam memori kepalanya.

Dunia memang sebercanda itu.

Atau memang Sayo yang terlalu berilusi akannya bisa kabur dari takdirnya? Atau memang Sayo yang bermimpi terlalu bebas?

.

"Imai-_san_", dirinya memanggil halus dan disambut dengan gumaman lembut sang _bassist_. Imai-_san _masih memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sama. Sayo merunduk, menemukan bahwa tangannya sudah ada di atas tangan si kepala coklat. Imai-_san_ tidak berkomentar, berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa cerewet dan sudah wajar kalau dia akan membuka mulut untuk berkomentar.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti", sebut dirinya lirih. Imai-_san _tidak memberikan respon apapun selain ikut menganggam tangan Sayo kini.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis—", Sayo bersua. Kalimat itu kembali sebuah kejujuran parsial. Perlambangan terhadap sesuatu yang lebih besar. Bukan sekedar pengeluaran air dari pelupuk matanya, bukan.

"Tidak apa-apa", mahluk yang secara sangat mengejutkan mempunyai hobi merajut itu membalas halus namun cukup terdengar. Membalas kejujuran minim Sayo dengan kejujuran minim lainnya. Sayo tahu bahwa Imai Lisa _tahu _maksud perkataannya namun membalas secara literal, pikirnya.

"Menangislah. Aku akan menunggumu. Semua akan menunggumu. Hina akan menunggumu", ia menambahkan—kejujuran yang dibungkus kebohongan agar tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi, tetap saja mengandung kebenaran. Kalimat terakhir membuat teriakan di kepalanya mereda.

"Hina akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, Sayo", Imai-_san _berujar kembali. Lebih lembut tetapi mengandung keyakinan di dalamnya. Sayo merasa ingin meleleh. Cengkraman pada lehernya seolah merenggang—cukup untuknya bernafas lebih normal.

.

"Tidak masalah bila kau membenciku, Onee-chan!", seru Hina. Sayo kaget adiknya itu menaikkan beberapa oktaf miliknya—membentaknya. Sayo tidak pernah melihat Hina semenderita ini, bukan, Sayo-lah yang baru pertama kali benar-benar menatap si adik.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau Onee-chan membenciku kalau itu bisa membuatmu tetap maju untuk memenuhi janji kita—bermain gitar di panggung yang sama!", hari itu hujan turun dengan dramatis. Teriakan Hina dan tangis Hina terdengar lebih keras dari hujan di luar.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku menyakitimu, Onee-chan. Tidak, kau tidak perlu memaafkanku. Kalau memang itu caranya untuk Onee-chan tetap maju. Aku tidak keberatan", kalimat Hina menenangkannya. Mengingatkan Sayo bahwa memang ada rantai di sekujur tubuh dan pikirannya. Dan Hina siap menerima semua itu.

Hina siap menunggu Sayo.

.

"Sayo", kali ini Lisa berani memanggil. Tangisan Sayo juga berhenti. Isakannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi bersama dengan yang tersisa adalah air mata sebelumnya. Sayo memandangnya dengan lelah dan keterbukaan disana.

"Tidak apa", dengus Lisa sembari tersenyum ringan dan menggunakan memberikan tisu kepadanya. Lisa mengulum senyum ketika melihat Sayo menggunakan tisu untuk mengelap jejak air mata di wajahnya. Lisa memang sekedar burung magpie tukang ikut campur dalam kisah Hikoboshi dan Orihime.

Tidak masalah.

Magpie akan tetap menjadi tukang ikut campur walau urusan mereka tidak terhubung dengannya. Karena melihat dua saudari berpisah sejauh ini juga membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Magpie ingin menolong Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Itu saja.

Lisa akan menjadi tukang ikut campur bila itu bisa membuat segaris melengkung ke atas di wajah Sayo dan Hina. Lisa akan menjadi batu sandaran untuk Sayo. Karena Sayo terlalu rapuh. Karena itu, Lisa akan melindungi Sayo dan kemudian melepasnya untuk mendapatkan akhir bahagia bersama Hikoboshi.

.

.

.

**Author's Note**

Hai, berjumpa lagi dengan saya.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat cerita lagi. Kaget bisa nulis sebanyak ini dan udah lama banget gak nulis thanks to kuliah. Syukur dah libur wkwkwk.

Cerita ini dibuat karena ya—karena aja. Karena jujur aja author tau rasanya menjadi Sayo. That's why aku jatuh cinta Sayo :3 Iya, serius. Cerita ini kubuat karena aku suka banget sama dia. Terus tiba-tiba kepikiran aja. Kedalaman cintaku harus ku manifestasi—gitu. Ide di siang bolong emang.

Aku pengen ngegali dan nyoba ngedeskipsiin hubungan Hikawa bersaudara yang kompleks ini feat Lisa. Sumpah, cerita Hikawa bersaudara gak pernah berhenti membuatku terenyuh. Diikuti oleh cerita Aya dan Chisato, Chisato Kaoru, dan Kokoro. Yap.

Sekian cuap-cuap saya. Makasih banyak udah ngebaca cerita abal saya. Silahkan review bila berkenan. Makasih udah mampir.

Ps:

Ada Lisasayo di dalam :v


End file.
